


Enter the Izuku

by IronicWeeb



Category: Enter the Gungeon (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, One Shot, Only Women Have Quirks | Men are Quirkless, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, brain fart, im sorry about the tags, my brain's too tired to think of actual tags so heres just random shit, this one isnt tho:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicWeeb/pseuds/IronicWeeb
Summary: Anus.Another wacky adventure where it takes place in a world where you guessed it, only women have Quirks. This time Izuku gets a rip off Ammonomicon and instead its a Necro-Ammocon that lets him revive shit. Trust me I did work hard on this its just that I'm not good at one-shots and I'm tired. Also technically he doesn't have a quirk, just a conduit for power. So that's not a Quirk. okay bye bye I sleep I will post chapter 4 for Wailing Branch tomorrow after some shut eye okay byeeee
Relationships: Bruh im too lazy, Midoriya Izuku/Slime Villain, Might not even bother to finish this, unexpected huh?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Enter the Izuku

` **Might make more chapters if I feel like it, felt like a waste letting an idea like this slip away.**

‘ _ Let’s think back to everything I was called today…’  _ Izuku thought glumly as he trudged back home, narrowly avoiding an unwanted confrontation with his ex-childhood friend and current bully Katsumi Bakugo. He and she had been friends for a good 12 years of their life until she suddenly turned against him, he wasn’t sure what started this but he was definitely not liking it. She was a cocky blond girl with one hell of a Quirk, the combination of her mom and dad’s Quirks had created a Quirk that allowed her to secrete nitroglycerin like sweat from her palms, then ignite the substance into an explosion. Meanwhile, Izuku was left with an over analytical mind and a loose mouth, a bad combination that results in constant mumbling, and one strong self-esteem issue. In a world where women only had Quirks and only 30% of the human population was male while the rest was all women, it made it quite hard not to feel the burning stares of curiosity or disgust from people. Izuku had decided to pass through a street that was well known to be quite empty, eerily so in fact that it was dubbed  _ “Silent Hill.”  _ based on the movie or the game, depending on the individual, and it just so happens to be built on top of a small hill. Izuku felt an odd sense of comfort in the silence, it felt good to get away from the stares and whispers, being treated more like an endangered animal rather than a human. 

Izuku chuckled to himself,  _ ‘What’s the difference? The male population is getting smaller by the second.’  _ He quipped, a slightly sour undertone poking at his joke. He walked over the covering of a manhole, failing to notice it shudder and shake. He kept on walking until he heard the loud bang of the manhole being promptly smacked off, the clanging of the cover as it landed somewhere on the brick path and rolled about before falling on its side, and the disturbing sound of slithering and the cold feeling of something viscous on his shoulder, the cold making him shiver. “Well well~ What do we have here? A medium-sized skin suit, and a male too!” said a woman, her voice filled with joy. The freezing cold soon spread over his entire being as the woman enwrapped herself around him, laughing maniacally as she forced his mouth open and shoved herself down his throat. “Quit struggling, you little pervert! Walking down an empty street by yourself, you were asking for it! Now, I said, Quit. Struggling-”

A spark. Then the sound of the villain screaming as she was being sucked into a black hole along with Izuku, then everything went black.

* * *

_ Cling _

_ Clang _

Izuku felt a hard stone surface stabbing his Occipital, the 1st cranial bone in the skull that’s also located at the very back. His eyes slid open, his vision was blurry and gazed. Goop fell onto his face as he sat up, next to him was the woman who tried to shove herself into his body, a messy puddle beneath him. That immediately triggered his fight or flight, causing him to dodge roll back, which surprised Izuku since he only tried to jump back. He landed on his hand, feeling a rock stab into it, he expected a sharp pain to erupt from his hand and then blood, only to feel something rubbery cushion the pointy edge of the stone. He was wearing white rubber gloves that spanned from the tip of his fingers to his elbows, with two baby blue stripes vertical of the diameter of his arm. His school uniform was changed into a short-sleeved hoodie, with ocean blue drawstrings hanging by the edge of his hood. He wore leather trousers and was rocking his typical high-tongue red sneakers. “W-what the hell!” Izuku exclaimed, looking around and attempted to throw the gloves off him to no avail. “S-someone help! There’s a villain here!” He called, getting no answer, “Anyone?!”

Izuku looked around, finally gaining his bearings. He wasn’t in Silent Hill anymore, instead, he found himself in a stone room, with only a broken statue and a ratty carpet. His head snapped around for an exit, desperate to get away from the woman before she woke up and saw a door. Izuku felt the light of hope shine within his chest, and ran towards it, before pausing to look at the conveniently placed piece of paper that had been taped onto the door. “ ‘If you want any chance of surviving this place, say these words and the name of your Grimore shall appear’? “ Izuku read and flipped the paper around to find more writing. “I call upon the ancient souls…” He read before his eyes felt stuck to the paper. “Of fire and metal…” His heart thumped against his chest, feeling as though it was gonna claw its way out. “God of guns and ammo, come to me…” He said, seeing where the line ended but he felt as though he knew what to say. “The book of fallen weapons.”

The room shook and the paper in his hand was set into purple flames, the statue shuddering before falling apart. The room ceased its tantrum and where the statue once stood was a podium with a book. Izuku walked over to it, feeling the cover draw him in. He picked the book up and blew the dust off the covers. The leather cover of the book had a circle, with what seemed to be like revolver chambers revealing different symbols. An hourglass, a crescent, a pentagram, a...sideways S, and three dots position like a triangle. And in the center was a big skull, and above that was a small bullet-like drawing with an angry face and a tar-like color. The bottom of the chambers revealed the title of the book in big, bold golden letters. “The Necro-Ammocon.” Izuku read. Just as purple energy zapped out and electrocuted his arms, causing him to blackout almost immediately. 


End file.
